Scarlett Fever: Insanity
by SailorMarble14
Summary: My twist on TDPI episode 10: Scarlett Fever, and 2nd song-fic. Scarlett starts to go insane in my twist of episode 10. WARNING: rated T for gore, not to gorey but just to be safe.


Scarlett Fever: Insanity

**After my story _Regret Message _got good reviews, I decided to make another one, this time with the Vocaloid song iNSaNiTY! When I first heard this song, it reminded me of Scarlett, so why not! **

**However, I had problems, since I didn't know what to write about, but it came to me with a help of my close friend _AnimeToonz19._ She told me, and I thought about it, but not sure if I was going to do this idea, to do a horror twist of Epsiode 10 of TDPI Scarlett Fever!**

**So here it is! most of the stuff on here is bassed off of Higurashi (ENG: When the C****icadas Cry!), so any of you who watched it, watching it now, or is reading the manga (like me) you might catch a refrence from it.**

**If this does good like _Regret Message_ I'll make another Total Drama/Vocaloid called Alice Human Sacrifice. I recomended that song because it's really good.**

**I must warn you before reading this there is gore, not to much, but gore enough in one scene. Just warning you!**

**Also a close friend of mine on DA named ECblossomGal (or by her Youtube name Emmymation) is making a Scarlett video of this song, it's not posted yet, but it will be soon.**

**Hope you enjoy, and I would recommend listening to iNSaNiTY while reading this, to get the fit and feel of this story.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Total Drama, or the Vocaloid song iNSaNiTY!**

It was late at night, and the whole island went crazy. Scarlett was holding the tablet she took from Chris that will lead her to the control room. Scarlett evilly smirked when she saw her reflection, and she saw herself with long hair, and glasses gone.

"Sidekick!" Max called out. Scarlett looked back, and the evil reflection of her disappeared. Scarlett growled really hard despising the nickname.

"There you are I was chasing after you, you need to slow down." Max said trying to catch his breath.

Scarlett took a few deep breaths to calm down, and gave a fake smile. "Ok." Scarlett lied.

The two then paired together to find the control room, which was near a bunch of rocks. Once they got there, Scarlett smirked, when Max went and 'talked' to the rock.

Scarlett then looked for a rock that was good enough the knock him out cold for a bit. Scarlett then smirked when she found the rock, and held it behind her back.

"I said at once!" Max yelled as he kicked the rock. "Ow!" He said after the kick made him hurt his foot. The rock then opened, and an entrance to the control room.

"Hey it's open!" Max cheered. However, it was cut short when Scarlett hit the rock hard, and Max was knocked out.

"Goodbye Max." Scarlett evilly chuckled, and went in.

When Scarlett went in, she threw the rock at the control panel, and the door opened. "Yes!" Scarlett cheered as she went in.

Scarlett then turned on the computer, and she saw into her reflection again, and saw her evil self once more. "Hello myself ready to control the island?" Scarlett said glaring.

"Sure." Evil Scarlett said, even though it was just Scarlett talking to herself. Scarlett smirked. She then went into her pocket, and grabbed a pocketknife.

Just then Scarlett heard a thud, and she knew Max woke up from his little nap she gave him. "Sidekick! So glad I found you." Max said, as a small trickle of blood was going down his face.

Scarlett just stared at the screen quietly, and Max was starting to get scared. "S-Scarlett?" Max asked.

Scarlett then removed her glasses, and started to laugh evilly, scarring Max. Scarlett got up from her chair, and looked down still laughing.

"Scarlett are you ok? You're scaring me." Max said scooting back. The door then closed, and Max was trapped. "Scarlett?"

Scarlett then laughed evilly, her hair got untied, and her eyes turned red and narrowed. Max eyes widen in fear when he saw his sidekick acting different.

"This is the REAL ME!" Scarlett yelled, now starting to act insane. "Finding my time waiting to strike. I. Am. EVIL!" Scarlett then started to laugh menacingly, and Max was scared out of his wits.

Max started to bang on the door as loud as he can, in hopes anyone could hear him, but nothing. When Max saw Scarlett holding her knife, his stomach dropped.

"Please don't kill me." Max begged. Scarlett saw the knife and laughed.

"Not yet." Scarlett said. She rose the knife looking like she was ready to strike. Max then fainted at the sight, but instead of stabbing Max, she just stabbed his clothes really tight so he won't run off.

Scarlett evilly smirked, and walked towards the computer. Chris called her to see she made it, but won't shut it down, unless she was given the million or else. Before, Chris could ask she shut off the camera. _(A.N. This whole moment is just them same as in the real Scarlett Fever)_

Scarlett then turned on the security camera, and saw that everyone was all in one room, she thought about killing them all at once, but saw one of them coming towards her room.

"So looks like one of the vermin found me." Scarlett said. She then evilly smirked. "Then let's have some fun, shall we."

Sky was walking around the underground base, and found the control room. She saw the alarm system destroyed, knowing someone is here. Sky was worried something went wrong, but she was lucky that Jasmine gave her some items to keep her safe, since Jasmine and Shawn, had to fight robots. Sky then took out the Pepper Spray she was given, and hid it behind her back. Sky took a deep breath, and knocked.

"If anyone is in there please let me in." Sky said in a calm voice. After a few seconds of silence Scarlett opened the door slowly, but the lights where all off. Sky slowly walked in, and came into the dark control room.

"Hi Sky." Scarlett said not facing Sky. Sky turned around and saw Scarlett's new look, this time with dark circles around her eyes, and a creepy smile on her face.

"S-Scarlett?" Sky said starting to sound scared. Scarlett smirked. She got up from her seat, and started to walk slowly towards Sky.

Sky still held her Pepper Spray in her hands, and walked back slowly, she saw the knife that was used to hold Max, and decided to walk towards the weapon. Sky now had two plans; one, shut off the self-destruct button, and two, stop and maybe kill Scarlett.

Before Sky could walk anymore, Scarlett grabbed her shoulders in pinned her down. Sky hit her head really hard with Scarlett's force, and groaned. Scarlett chuckled, but before she could hit her, she saw Sky not staring face to face at her.

Scarlett at first thought she killed her, but before checking up, Sky sprayed her with the spray. Since Scarlett didn't have her glasses, it burned her eyes in pain. Scarlett started to scream in pain, while Sky was able to drop the spray, get up, and grab the knife.

Scarlett got up, and rubbed her eyes. She then growled, and got up. "Alright you brat! You want to play it that way! Fine!" Scarlett yelled.

Sky tried to defend herself with the knife, however, this made Scarlett just laugh at her. "You think the knife will help save you, I have a power you don't have!" Scarlett yelled again.

Sky growled, and ran towards Scarlett with the knife, but Scarlett was able to miss, and kicked Sky in reply. The kick was so strong Sky fell on the ground, and yelled in pain. Sky then saw her leg was twisted in an angle that it shouldn't be in.

Scarlett laughed at this moment, and now was ready to kill her, but she stopped when she saw Sky standing up slowly, since she's in pain.

"I can't believe you still have enough energy to still stand." Scarlett replied. Sky gave a deep glare, and Scarlett replied back with a smirk.

"I can shut this down, and you'll be defeated." Sky replied.

Scarlett then laughed, and said, "I would like to see you try." She said. The two stared off once again, but Sky knew Scarlett had something planned if she tried to stop it. Sky then looked down, and dropped the knife, and walked off slowly.

Scarlett went over to the knife, and then clicked a button, and Sky was now chained up. Sky tried her best to get out, but one of the chains went to her neck, and started to choke her.

"Like I'm going to let you leave and let you blab who the evil one is, so to keep you quiet. So bye." Scarlett said, and then stabbed Sky.

Sky yelled in pain, and Scarlett stabbed her again, and again, and again. As this was going on, Scarlett's eyes widen, and she started to laugh doing this. After over 10-11 stabs Scarlett drops the knife, and started laughing at Sky's dead mauled body.

Scarlett then walked back to the computer, and saw her reflection. She was covered with splatters of Sky's blood. Instead of being shocked she just smiled and laughed at this.

Scarlett then sat down, and turned on the camera's again hoping to see where the others are. Scarlett turned around, and still saw Max passed out, and knew that once he wakes up, he might yell or scream when he sees what she done to Sky.

Scarlett sighed, and looked around the room, and found a gun fully loaded. When Scarlett held the gun, she was ready to walk towards Max, and shoot him, when suddenly.

"Scarlett stop." A voice was heard.

Scarlett stopped on her tracks. Scarlett looked around, and first thought Sky was alive, but knowing with all the wounds, she pushed it away.

"Please Scarlett, stop." The voice was heard again.

Scarlett frowned, and for some reason she felt like the good innocent self she pretended to be was the one talking to her. Hearing this, Scarlett started have tears in her eyes. Scarlett had one part of herself not being evil, while another part was kill Max.

Scarlett then kneeled down taking deep breaths, while the mysterious person in her head was saying stuff, like 'Please don't, don't do it Scarlett.' Scarlett felt like she was going insane, but she growled hoping the voice would shut up if she killed Max right on the spot.

Max started to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Scarlett covered with splatters of blood, and tears falling from her eyes. "S-Scarlett." He said. Scarlett then pulled the trigger, and then.

*Bang

Max closed his eyes, as blood poured from his neck. Scarlett dropped the gun, and took a few deep breaths, until she smiled, and started laughing.

"I did it! I did it!" Scarlett screamed in victory. Scarlett then turned around, and saw her innocent reflection looking at her from the computer.

Scarlett shook her head not believing that she's looking at the disguise self, but the innocent Scarlett nodded with tears in her eyes. "Why." She whispered.

Scarlett then went into the ground with her eyes widen in fear, and insanity. She was looking at herself she then glared, and walked up to her reflection.

"Your not real! Your just in my imagination!" Scarlett yelled starting to have a breakdown.

The innocent Scarlett shook her head. "Please Scarlett stop." She whispered.

Scarlett covered her ears, and shut her eyes, which tears started to poor out like crazy. "Shut up! Shut up!" Scarlett screamed. "You're a fake! A FAKE!"

The innocent Scarlett looked at her scared, that Scarlett is acting like this, so she closed her eyes, and disappeared. Scarlett looked up to see she was gone, and growled.

"Five minutes in counting." The self-destruct voice said.

"Five more minutes. Five more minutes." Scarlett said now starting to smile and laugh creepily.

Just then she saw her sad innocent self again, just seeing her made her sick. But she knew she had to do something to get her off her back.

"What will make you leave me alone you bitch!?" Scarlett yelled now starting to loose her insanity.

Innocent Scarlett looked down and whispered, "Just stop this."

Scarlett's eyes widen, and for some reason the self-destruct stopped. Scarlett snapped out of it, and saw she pressed the codes for shutting off the self-destruct. Just then she heard banging from the other contestants.

"Scarlett, mate you ok?" Jasmine called from the other side.

Scarlett looked down with her eyes widen, not responding to everyone's calls. Scarlett then turned around, and saw the escape pod, she then walked towards it, but not before pressing the button to open the door. Scarlett went in the escape pod, and left.

Shawn then kicked the door down, but fainted at the sight of Sky and Max's dead bodies. Sugar's eyes were widening in fear, and Jasmine just stood there quietly.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Jasmine whispered.

Everyone looked around to see what happened the Scarlett, but all they found where her glasses and hair tie. Suddenly, the door slammed closed, and a puff of gas came down, making the people inside the room sick.

As everyone was screaming for help, Scarlett's evil insane laughter's where heard.


End file.
